Inclusion of wireless communication systems within mobile vehicles provides an opportunity to communicate between the vehicle and a central location. For example, an operator of such a vehicle may subscribe to an in-vehicle messaging service that enables the subscriber to pull information from the central location via the wireless connection (e.g., a cellular connection and or a short-range 802.11 connection) and enables the central location to push information to the subscriber via the wireless connection.
Currently, a central location will push information to the subscriber via the wireless connection based on a subscriber identification or a vehicle identification number (“VIN”) of the subscriber's vehicle. A drawback to this approach is the central location must be able to identify and manage some form of identification for each subscriber. Furthermore, a mass communication involving a significant number of subscribers will require a significant number of transmissions on the part of the central location.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and advances the state of the art vehicle demonstrations.